Current automotive manufacturing inspection process needs an automated dimensional measurement to speed up the entire process. There are two aspects about the automated dimensional inspection system: first, instead of measuring object surface point-by-point using a probe, people have been expecting to get surface dimensions patch-by-patch using a non-contact area sensor; second, to measure a large part, such as a car door, the sensor needs to be located at multiple sensing points without human guidance. The first aspect relates to the research area of three-dimensional surface optical measurement and the second aspect relates to the research area of sensor planning. Both of them have a quantity of researchers involved but few methods consider integrating both of them together to make an automated dimensional inspection system. Therefore, an integrated system which automatically measures dimensions of large size three dimensional objects is needed to satisfy industry requirements.